Les chevaliers du zodiaque contre super courgette
by Grinedel
Summary: Les chevaliers s'amusent. ça n'a aucun sens ni aucun but, j'ai écrit ça il y a longtemps... Pardonnez moi
1. Chapter 7

JE ME SUIS RENDUE COMPTE QU'IL N'Y AVAIT PAS DE DISCLAIMER ALORS LE VOILA :

**Rien de tout ça ne m'appartient** ! Franchement, vous croyez qu'on me paie pour écrire ça ?

Sinon, attention, c'est tout plein de grossièretés et de relations homosexuelles ! NYARK ! Amusez vous bien !


	2. Chapter 1

Les chevaliers du zodiaque contre super courgette

Attention cette fic est légèrement yaoi et complètement chtarbée

Les chevaliers du zodiaque et l'auteur délirante: chapitre 1

Au sanctuaire, nos valeureux héros prennent un repos bien mérités après avoir subi maint péril au monde des Enfers, royaume d'Hadès.

Ikki: Tiens, revoilà cet emmerdeur de Seiya Il était pas censé être mort ?

Hadès: si mais je l'ai réscussité rien que pour vous embêter, nananananèreu.

Shiryu: mais d' où il sort celui là? Y a t il quelqu'un en train de tourner la nuit des morts vivants numéro 2 dans les parages?

Hadès: J'suis l'Dieu des morts j'peux pas mourir crétin!

Seiya: Alors A L' ATTAQUE!

Shun: AAAAIIIIEEE! C' est moi que tu as frappé ! Hadès squatte toujours mon corps mais il vient que quand ça l' arrange ! Snif pourquoi moi?

Hadès: C' est que j' ai un faible pour la divine auteur de cette divine fic

Shiryu: tu exagères!

Seiya: En plus la fic vient à peine de commencer

Hadès: On m' écoute quand je parle! L' auteur, Theya est son doux prénom, Theya donc craque pour Shun alors moi je prends la place de Shun et Elle m' aime!

Hyoga: c' est très malin! Mais moi aussi j' aime l' auteur !

Theya: Je t' aime Hyoga

Hyoga: Aaaaah j' l' savais!

Shun&Hadès: Ooooiiinn et moiii!

Theya: Ah! on se dispute mon coeur! Je vous aime aussii!

Ikki: Oh merde la voilà partie dans un délire sentimental, j' suis sur que ça va finir par des larmes cette affaire.

Seiya et Shiryu sortent de concert des jumelles et une caméra.

Seiya: moi je crois plutôt que ça va finir au lit!

BAM!

Ikki tient un gros marteau à la main et Shiryu a une grosse bosse sur la tête.

Shiryu: Eh! C' est même pas moi qui ai dit la connerie!

Theya: oups désolé mais je peux pas en même temps me concentrer sur la fic et emballer Shun.

Ikki (rouge de colère): mééééé d' abord ya que moi qui ai le droit d' emballer mon frère et de le mater faire l' amour avec une fille et un autre mec!

Shun?

Hadès?

Shiryu?

Hyoga?

Seiya?

Theya?

Saori( qui vient de débarquer)?

Ikki: Euuuhh...

Saori: J' ai beau être une pauvre gourde niaise qui se fait tout le temps enlever, je crois qu' il se passe des cochonneries entre mes chevaliers. Où est ma caméra?

Note de l' auteur: Je sais, certain vont dire que j' ai l' esprit vraiment mal tourné, que ma fic dégénère, que ya pas d' action, etc... mais il est quand même 1h du matin alors je suis un peu crevé et quand je suis crevé j' écris des conneries.

Voix off: ah bon, t' étais crevé le jour du bac?

Theya: qui est ce qui m' a foutu une voix off aussi con?

Freya( arrivée au début de la note de l' auteur): Ben on avait décidé que pour des raisons d' économi ce serait Seiya qui ferait la voix off.

Theya: soupir

Dohko ( depuis les cinq pics): ça explique tout...

Seiya ( retire ses doigts de son nez): on parle de moi?

Theya: re-soupir

Hyoga: comment a t il fait pour devenir le héros de ce manga?

Saori: devine!

Shiryu: si il faut attendre que hyoga devine on est bien parti pour avoir la fic la plus longue jamais écrite!

Theya: ça, ça m' étonnerait car l' année prochaine j' ai des cours de philo et il paraît que ça prend du temps!

Hadès: eh oui, elle est en L. En L, vous vous rendez compte! Par sa gracieuse présence elle me rends les cours de Philo intéréssants et les cours de géo captivants

Tous (sauf l' auteur qui rougit de plaisir): ta gueule !

Hyoga: Je sais toujours pas ce qu' à fait Seiya pour devenir Héros!

Freya(murmure): blabla couché blabla auteur blabla j' ai filmé blabla

Hyoga: Whaouh

Saori: Je suis jalouse.

Shina: Je suis jalouse aussi.

Miho: Idem

Mu: Mais Seiya ce serait pas le rouge à lèvre de Theya que tu as partout sur la figure?

Theya: Euuuhh

Note de l' auteur: l' avantage d' être l' auteur c' est que l' on peut facilement réparer ses gaffes.

Theya: Si quelqu' un pense que j' ai embrassé Seiya, je le force à couché avec Zélos de Frog. Non mais!

Horreur parmi les chevaliers.

Shun: tiens, mais c' est la fin du premier chapitre! Je vais aller fêter ça en me bourrant au cognac.

Shun bourré violera t il Pandore? (N' oublions pas qu' il traîne l' âme d' Hadès avec lui) On peut dire qu' il a le diable au corps! Ahahahahah! hum désolé. Shiryu conclura t il avec Shunrei? Et surtout quels débilités perverses inventera encore l' auteur? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre quej' ai d' ors et déjà intitulé chapitre 2: l' attaque des clowns.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: l' attaque des clowns

Seiya: chouette, j' ai l' impression que ce chapitre parlera principalement de moi!

Shun: ne confond clown et débile mental Seiya.

Saori: ouais, Hadès avec des bretelles ça c' est marrant!

Hadès: C' est pas ma faute si Andromède refuse de porter mon superrrrbe manteau à épaulette!

Kiki: Ah bon c' était pas un draps?

BAM!

Hyoga: Tiens, voilà l' illuminé!

Shaka: aïeaïeaïe (se frotte la tête) c' était quoi ça?

Shun: un arbre. Puis je te suggéré d' ouvrir les yeux quand tu marche?

Shaka lui jette un regard noir ... enfin aussi noir qu' un regard puisse l' être lorsque l' on a les yeux fermés.

Shiryu: arrêtez, moi je respecte vachement lama Shaka! Ordonne Ô mon maître et je t' obéirai.

Shaka: Bououououououououououou! Ya personne qui m' aiiiime!

Aldébaran: Pas faux.

Aphrodite (est ce un homme ou une femme? personnellement j' ai du mal à admettre que c' est un homme alors j' ai décidé qu' il serait hermaphrodite. Ce qui en plus constitue un calembour, pour les lecteurs qui ne l' aurait pas remarqué. Ben ouais quoi, je me casserais le cul à trouver des vannes débiles et personne ne les comprendrait?): BON TU ME LA DONNE LA PAROLE OUI?

Désolé, vas y.

Aphrodite: merci. J' allais donc dire: Mais je l' aime moi, Shaka!

Mu: au fait que viens tu faire ici Shaka?

Shaka: Ben vous êtes tous là non?

Ikki: Ah tiens c vrai.

Theya: j' avais la flemme de faire des phrases du genre: «et c' est là que ... arriva» ou « et sur ces entre faits, ... rejoignit le groupe». Alors je vous ai tous réuni chez Camus.

Kanon: Brrr c' est pour ça qu' il fait froid!

Shaka: Il se trouve que j' ai une question pour l' auteur.

Theya: Si c' est pour demander ce que l' on mange ce soir, c' est du poisson. (regardant Aphrodite avec de grands yeux gourmand)

Aphrodite: C' est pas drôle. En plus je n' apprécie pas le regard pervers... IIIIIIIIII au SECOURS.

Shun: C' est vrai qu' elle est pervers l' auteur d' ailleurs la nuit dernière...

Theya: TA GUEULE! Shaka que voulait tu dire?

Shaka: Je voulais faire remarquer que ta fic s' intitule «les chevaliers du zodiaque contre super courgette». Il est où super courgette?

Theya: J' aime pas les courgette. J' aime pas le fromage non plus. Sans parler du poisson (Aphrodite gronde: GRRRR) Et du...

Tous: ON S' EN FOUT!

Theya: Vos gueules c' est ma fic!

Saga: elle est trop pourri cette fic les vannes sont à chier et y a pas d' action!

Theya: Le premier qui critique ma fic recevra une raclée de la mort qui tue!

Shun: Moi cette fic je l'ai...

PIFPAFPOUF

Theya: Oh merde c' est mon Shun d' amour que j' ai frappé!

Shun: mmmm j' aime Oh oui encore!

Ikki: KWA! T' as rendu mon frère maso avec tes conneries!

Julian: Faut voir le bon côté des choses, il chiale plus quand on le frappe!

Hilda: maintenant il jouit...c'est pratique pour la guerre!

Shun s' accroche à Ikki.

Shun: Niisan frappe moi s' il te plaiiiit. Oh fait moi maaaal.

Ikki(se cache derrière le grand pope): Pitiéééé

Super courgette: Dites... On était bien parti pour parler de moi et l' histoire a encore dégénérée.

Seika: Elle dégénère souvent cette histoire.

Super courgette: ouais bon je fais quoi là?

Theya: Tu es le méchant. Tu veux dominer la terre en imposant une alimentation composée de courgette.

Tous (même Super courgette, bizarre...): BEURK

Sailor moon: Eh! Les filles! J' ai trouvé les ennemis! Au nom de la lune je vais te punir, je suis sailor moon justicière en uniforme!

Shun&Hyoga: Sailor moon! Mon idoooooleeeee!

Salut c' est Shunrei! Je prends en main la narration le temps que l' auteur tappe sur Sailor moon parcequ' elle est jalouse.

Theya: Shun et Hyoga sont à MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Hadès: etmoietmoietmoietmoietmoietmoietmoietmoietmoi!

Super courgette: Excusez moi?

Shunrei: Oui?

Super courgette: c' est vous qui narrez l' histoire?

Shunrei: c' est cela oui.

Super courgette: J' aimerai bien faire quelque chose...

Pendant ce temps, Super courgette et le vieux maître s' isolèrent dans le lit de Camus.

Dohko&Super courgette: NOOOOON PIIIIITIIIIIéééééééé!

Theya: c' est bon j' ai fini! Ah ça défoule! Je reprends la narration!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Theya: Quel est ce cri ?

Seiya: Il ne fait pas parti de la narration?

Theya: Ben non je gueule pas si fort moi!

Marine: J' ai vu Aphrodite traîner Shaka jusque chez elle...;lui... enfin elle... ou peut-être lui... Enfin bref, je crois qu' ils font ça dans les roses d' Aphro.

Theya: Mais j' ai pas voulu écrire une fic porno moi!

Aiolia: c' est toi qui l' écrit cette fic, T' as l' esprit mal tourné faut s' y faire!

Aioros: Eh! C' est la fin du chapitre!

Theya: Ok, je fini alors.

Super courgette a t il vraiment un rôle à jouer? L' auteur pourrait elle tenir tout un chapitre sans parler de sexe? Et surtout pourquoiles vacances sont elles déjà finies?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Shtroumfez tous Jabu!

Saori: comme vous êtes tous réuni, j' ai décidé de faire venir un psy pour faire une thérapie de groupe. Ah voilà le docteur!

Psy: Bonjour tout le monde! Je m' appelle Anakin Skywalker.

Shun&Hyoga: Anakiiiiiiiin mon idoooooole!

Saga: Tu leur tape pas dessus Theya?

Theya: Non, j' aime Anakin aussi alors ça m' arrange on va pouvoir faire des trucs à 4.

Ban: A la fin de la fic, y aura une partouze si on continu à ce rythme!

Nachi: De toutes façon on ne peut guère faire un chapitre sur une séance de psy sans parler de sexe non?

Anakin: On commence! Asseyez vous tous autour de moi svp.

Shun&Hyoga&Theya: Oui maître.

Anakin: Bon, toi le blondinet qui tente de m' embrasser par tous les moyens, raconte moi ton enfance.

Tous(inquiets): Ohoh...

Hyoga: OOOOUUUIIIN! Ma maman est moooooorte!OOOOUUUIIIIN!

Hadès: Ce n' est que ça? Attends... Voilà ta maman je l' ai ressuscité.

Maman de Hyoga: Où suis je? C' est toi Hyoga? Mais c' est quoi ce costume ridicule que tu portes?

Hyoga: MAMAN! Tu as vu? Je suis le chevalier de bronze du cygne.

Maman de Hyoga: Quoi! Tu n' es que chevalier de bronze! Même pas d' argent ou d' or! Ahlala j' aurai tellement voulu que tu sois dentiste ou avocat...

Anakin: hum. Ouais bon au suivant Vous la demoiselle au cheveux violet

Saori: moi?

Anakin: Non, celle avec l' armure d' or et les pois mauve sur le front.

Mu: Mais je suis pas une fille putain!

Aphrodite: Je compatie.

Anakin: Mais je vous ai pourtant vu embrasser ce grand type là-bas.

Rune de Balrog rougit.

Jabu: Ben faut avouer qu' on est tous bi ici...

Tout le monde rougit et se jettent sur Jabu.

Anakin: Bon Mu, racontez à tout le monde votre plus grande honte.

Mu: Euu ça s' est passé il y a 3 ans...

Anakin: racontez nous ce dont vous vous souvenez.

Mu: Voulez vous entendre toute l' histoire Mr Skywalker? ça s' est passé il y a 3 ans. J' étais alors fan de Ricky Martin. Mes amis avaient donc téléphoné à star à domicile et il était venu chez moi... Bien sur je l' ai embrassé sur la bouche mais il était pas bi, lui alors je me suis pris un gros rateau à la télé.

Masami Kurumada: D' ailleurs ça à fait baisser le taux d' audimat de saint seiya.

Shura: T' as pas raconté toute l' histoire!

Mu( mitraille Shura du regard): En fait Ricky m' avait d' abord pris pour une fille mais je lui ai dit que j' était un garçon et il est parti en courant et en hurlant.

Anakin: Très bien. Est ce que ça va mieux, de l' avoir dit?

Mu: Non

Theya: attends, je crois que j' ai la solution!

Et Mu devint hermaphrodite comme Aphrodite.

Mu: Ah oui c' est beaucoup mieux!

Anakin: évidemment, c' est facile quand on est narrateur! Quelqu' un d' autres à un problème?

Shun: Niisan en à un!

Ikki: Sale rapporteur!

Tous: C' est quoi Ikki? Raconte, dis c' est quoi?

Ikki: Oh et puis merde vous faîtes chier! J' suis impuissant voilà vous êtes contents!

Aioros: Non! sans blague?

CHOC

Seika: Oh je suis déçue.

BAF Seiya récupère un semblant d' autorité fraternelle et passe au niveau 2.

Pandore: Eheh. Moi j' peux peut être arrangé ça.

Pandore s' approche gracieusement d' Ikki et BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Aldébaran(intérréssé): c' est chiant la censure.

Ikki: Je bande! Je bande! Je bande!

Jeune lecteur innocent: Oh mon dieu quelle vulgarité!

Grand frère du jeune lecteur innocent: Attends mon petit, je vais t' apprendre la vraie vie.

Jeune lecteur innocent:NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn

Freya: Nous avons perverti un jeune lecteur innocent.

Theya: Mildiou.

Anakin: Dites, j' ai pas l' air de vous servir à grand chose là... Et puis ya Obi-Wan qui m' attends et en plus ya Padmée qu' à dit qu' elle avait fait de la bolognaise pour ce soir...

Theya: Attends! Moi j' en ai pas finit avec toi!

Anakin: N... Non ! J ...je veux pas devenir maso comme Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Shina: T' inquiète pas le chapitre se finit.

Anakin: Ouf! Oups j' ai parlé un peu trop vite... WAAAARRRGGGHHH!

Shunrei: hum, je reprends donc la narration

Les spectres d' Hadès chuchotaient tous dans leur coin. Ils avaient l' air de préparer un mauvais coup...

Rune: Theya!

Theya décolla sa bouche du cou d' Anakin

Theya: Quoi?

Rune: On te lance un défi: sera tu capable de tenir jusqu' à la fin de la fic sans être vulgaire et sans parler de sexe?

Theya: Quoi! Bon ben je tiens le défi mais ça va être dur!

Theya gagnera t elle son défi? Pourquoi les titres des chapitres n ont rien à voir avec leur contenu? Quand les chevaliers se battront ils enfin? Rendez vous au prochain chapitre: un contre tous et tous contre un.


	5. Chapter 4

chapitre 4: une contre tous et tous contre une

Theya: J' suis plus en vacances. BOUOUOUH!

Aldébaran: On s' en fout.

Là s' arrête la fic racontée par Theya. Sans doute n' a-t-elle pas réussie à tenir le coup sans parler de sexe, en tout cas je l' ai malencontreusement égarée.

Je reprendrai donc moi-même le cours de cette histoire aussi dépravante soit elle.

Auteur : En avant pour un nouveau chapitre !

Aioros : Qui veut voir mon string tout neuf !

Auteur : Ah je vois, on fait de la provocation pour que je craque ! Mauvais joueurs !... Cela dit... non je dois résister !

Mu : Regardez ! J' ai mis des chaînes en guise de ceinture !

Shun : copieuse !

Auteur : Piiiiiitiiiiééééé ///

Rune : Je connais un hôtel magnifique...

Auteur (qui vas crever) : J' en peux plus !

Hyoga (qui as pitié de sa dulcinée) : approche ton oreille je vais te guérir... murmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmur

Auteur : mais c' est dégoûtant !

Tout le monde : Mééééééé ta gueule Hyoga !

Seiya : Fayot !

Auteur : Saori aime les courgettes !

Tous ???????

Saori : on parle de moi ?

Milo : Je ne crois pas que l' auteur tiendra... ... ... ... ... humhumhumHUMHUMHUM

Kanon : L' auteur n' a pas tenu

Auteur /// c' est l' instinct qui reprend le dessus !

Hilda : il était court ce chapitre !

Auteur : C' est que je suis préssée de le mettre sur le net !

Julian : tu veu dire que tout le monde pourra lire tes... tes... tes... enfin on me comprend !

Auteur : oui mais c' est pas grave ! J' écri sous un faux nom !

OUI JE SAIS C'EST COURT ! TRES COURT !


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : la hoooooooooooooooonte

Auteur : En fait, je ne mettrai pas cette fic sur internet.

Kanon : Ouf

Auteur : En fait si!

Tous : Oh mon Dieu !

Zeus : On m' appelle ?

Yahvé : Non laisse c' est pour moi. Allo ? SOS détresse amitié ici Dieu j' écouteeeeeeeeee.

Auteur : Mais t' es pas dans cette fic papa !

Yahvé : Ah pardon fifille + les jeunes !

Alors là, ils sont tous bouche bée. Eh oui qui se serait attendu à voir apparaître DIEU lui-même dans une fic aussi pourrie. Et en plus, on a appris qu' il est le propre père de l' Auteur. Elle serai ainsi...

Tous : Le Messie !

Auteur : restons modeste.

Ikki : et c' est elle qui dit ça ?

Hadès : Eh ! Tu parles à une déesse quand même.

DM : Moi non plus en fait j' en ai rien à battre...

Auteur : Bridget Jones déesse du sexe et de la dépravation pour vous servir.

Milo : Non, là tu confond je crois...

Auteur : en effet... Je suis l' Elue !

Milo : c' est toujours pas ça.

Auteur : Rhoooooooooo ! eh bien appelez moi Attia. On m' a aussi appeler Premier Moteur mais ça sonnait pas super comme prénom.

Mu : OOOO je connais ! c' est Aristote !

Tous : °O°/ Quelle intelligence

Mu : C' est pas pour rien que je suis le chevalier le plus sage de tous les chevaliers !

Duncan MacLeod : Je pense vraiment que la syntaxe de cette fic laisse à désirer.

Camus : C' est qui lui, je connais pas.

Attia : il ne peut en rester qu' un.

Shun & Hyoga :( les yeux en forme d' étoiles ) oh oui raconte nous une histoire !

Shura : non, vraiment y a pas le temps ! et puis c' est pas un cross-over

Seiya : on est plus à ça près

Marine : Je suis sure que tous le monde attend avec impatience le retour du sexe dans cette fic !

Pandore(se décollant d' Ikki) : oui ça devient trop philosophique.

Attia : c' est vrai et le pire ... est que j' ai eu un carton au bac de philo...

Tous : A cause de nous ?

Attia : Ouais espèces de tafioles ! Vous êtes tellement mimis que je peu pas vous quitter pour travailler.

Hadès : Auteur adorée, déesse de ma vie, charmeuse de mes nuits, je te remercie pour ces douces paroles.

Attia : Non mais c' est lourd à la fin...

Hadès : Ô douce colombe, pardonne à ton serviteur, je ne suis pas digne de ton ombre.

Attia : oh bon, ben continue alors...

Shun : C' est lourd pour moi aussi...

Attia : Oh mon pov' petit Shun, je vais enlever mon pantalon et tu vas pouvoir...

Tous sauf Shun et Hyoga (et accessoirement Milo et Camus, un peu trop occupés) : NooooN on est pas censés voir ça ! (Quoi que...)

Attia : Bon, c' est pas le tout les enfants, mais je me demande vraiment ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter dans cette fic...

Sorrente : c' est que maintenant que tu te le demandes ?

Attia : Ben oui j' ai plus de blagues de salaces.

Saga : Ben tiens !

Attia : donc il faut que je trouve une vrai histoire, que j' arrive au moins au bas de cette page !

Super Courgette : Ben, pendant un moment il a été question de se battre avec moi...

Attia : C' est vrai ! Préparez vous tous au combat !

Marine : Attends ! on peut pas combattre tout de suite !

Milo : Ben, pourquoi pas ?

Marine : C' est évident, sinon le chapitre sera trop long !

Attia : Ah ben voui suis-je bête !

Un terrible combat vas se dérouler sous vos yeux ébaubis, des scènes susceptibles de heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes - Aïe ! Ma sensibilité !-(merci naheulbeuk) vont avoir lieu ! Qui peut présager de l' ssu du combat ? Pas moi en tout cas, j' écris au feeling...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Revenge of the vegetables

Attia : A l' attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaque !

Aphrodite : J' ai pas le temps de me recoiffer ?

Kanon : On est en guerre, là, je te signale

Seiya : mais bon, contre une courgette, on risque pas grand-chose

Miho : En plus, les légumes sont bons pour la santé

Attia : Mais mon histoire...

Les yeux de l' auteur se remplissent de larmes tant elle est consternée par la tournure que prennent les événements. Elle qui s' attendait à voir ces beaux hommes musclés montrer leur force virile...

Camus : Ralala, on peut toujours te faire un calendrier « les dieux du Sanctuaire » si tu veux

Attia : Ah oui ! Je veux bien !

Super courgette : Je vais pas attendre 3000ans que vous vous décidiez à attaquer. Je vais vous lancer mon attaque : Par les légumes gluants !

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! J' ai un trop mauvais goût dans la bouche !

Hyoga : Mais c' est immonde ! Même la nourriture de Camus en Sibérie était meilleure !

Camus : T' as dit quoi là ?

Hyoga (tirant sur la manche de l' auteur) : Euh... Attia, j' ai un problème...

Attia ; Tu vois pas que je suis occupée, j' élabore un plan stratégique pour mener mon peuple vers la victoire et la félicité éternelle !

Hyoga se retrouve congelé dans un grand cube de glace. Enchantés, tout les autres se prépare des cocktails et découpent le cercueil de glace en petits glaçons. A force, Hyoga se retrouve libre mais il a néanmoins une bonne grippe.

Hyoga : Bé ba béridé da. (sans l' effet nez bouché ça donne : « j' ai pas mérité ça »)

Julian : Je commence à trouver le temps long.

Super courgette : c' est bizarre, on dirait que mon attaque n' a pas eu un grand effet sur eux...

Hadès : Pourquoi aurait peur d' un légume ?

Aiolia : Si Aphrodite est d' accord, je peu faire de l' aïoli avec des courgettes ce soir !

Attia : et voilà deux jeux de mots sur des noms de chevaliers dans la même phrase !

Aiolia : c' était bas

Attia : C' est toi qui l' a dit !

Shun : Mais, ça me fait penser, le frigo est vide !

SILENCE

Attia (attérée) : C' est une blague n' est ce pas ?

Shun : Non, d' ailleurs si je passais par chez Camus tout à l' heure c' est que j' allais faire des courses, mais tu m' as arrêté pour écrire ta fic et...

Attia : QUELLE HEURE EST IL ?

Shura : 19h moins le quart

Tous : AU MARCHE !!!!!!

Saori : Mais... c' est bon le marché + ouvre jusqu' à 21h

Hélas, personne n' avait entendu la déesse car tous les chevaliers étaient au supermarché.

Attia : Merde, je peux pas continuer ma fic, y a plus personne.

Shunrei : Ah, bas, ils reviendront pour le diner. En attendant, je veux bien faire de la soupe de courgette.

Attia : Avec des pommes de terre ?

Shunrei : Ouioui !

Attia : cool ! c' est bon comme ça !

Super courgette (qui n' est pas allé au supermarché parcequ' il n' en a pas besoin étant donné sa nature de cucurbitacée) : N... NON ! Vous pouvez pas faire ça ! AAAAAAAaaaaargh !

Morale : Quand le frigo est vide, le fait que les marché+ ferment à 21h, c' est pratique. Sinon, les courgettes sont bonnes en soupe. Sinon... peut-on dire qu' il y ait une morale à cette histoire ? En tout cas, elle n' est certainement pas morale !

Mu : Eh ! y a pas de chute !

Attia : et la morale c' est quoi d' après toi ?

Mu : C' est nul.

Attia : C' est l' idée.

Mu : Ah bon, ben bonne nuit alors !


End file.
